


Rare is this love (keep it covered)

by kleineelch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, No Beta, we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleineelch/pseuds/kleineelch
Summary: Ferdinand couldn’t help but wonder though, that night and for years later what color existed in the world and why he was to be forced into such a dull, dreary world due to his birth.A story of people changing and learning to love one another.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Rare is this love (keep it covered)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I started writing this for the Soulmate prompt for Ferdibert week in...October. Better late then never eh? Title from Hozier's Run, though Home to Me by Devil and the Deep Blue Sea is the song I wrote...a lot of this to. Enjoy!

_Ferdinand hated the gloves when he was young. He could not understand why he couldn't continue to go about his boyish games barehanded and free. It made climbing trees harder and he was wont to get them dirty as he ate dinner._

_"Soulmates don't matter to a noble," his father had scoffed, his own gloved hands tightening on his fork and knife, "marriage is to be to someone who understands their duty to their Emperor and country."_

_"But Lady Mary says that you can see color if you find your soulmate! I want to see color Papa!" Ferdinand complained as he tried to maneuver his sauce-covered meat into his mouth without spilling anything more on his already stained gloves._

_"Lady Mary is a commoner who knows nothing of duty," he growled, "colors are only distractions, and as I've been told by your tutors, you don't need any more. Edelgard still surpasses you in all classes. You would do well to not disappoint me so."_

_Ferdinand felt his heart clench as he murmured an apology and returned to his meal. He has noticed Edelgard wearing gloves herself recently, and if she did so, well, to please his father, he would as well. He couldn’t help but wonder though, that night and for years later what color existed in the world and why he was to be forced into such a dull, dreary world due to his birth._

\---

  
  


“This is such a...pointless task,” Hubert sneered as he watched students mill about the courtyard in the break between classes. “My Lady why would this information benefit our cause?”

“Much like crests, soulmates are dangled in front of students of noble birth and are taken away in order to create a line where the crests are the most important thing.” Edelgard didn’t look up from the book she was reading, “Even if the concept of soulmates has too much weight upon it, it seems cruel to keep people from trying to find theirs due to their station of birth.”

“And I’m to find those who are constrained by this...problem?”

“Your skills of observation are unmatched Hubert. I want to know who of noble birth who has found freedom to touch now that they are out from under their families, those who are still afraid, and those who have always been free.” She turns a page and glances up to Hubert. “We could use them all.”

“As My Lady wishes,” Hubert said, biting back a sigh. It seemed like a joke to him, especially since both he and Edelgard wore gloves to keep them separate from any potential soulmate while they formed a better world. He wasn’t sure he even believed that there could be a soulmate for him, as he clung to the blacks and greys that kept him and his lady safe.

He looked around, muttering information as Edelgard looked to be the picture of a model student. It was comforting in a way that nothing had really changed now that they were at Garreg Mach. Sure, there was more sneaking around than when they were back at the palace in Enbarr, but their friendship and closeness had never wavered. Hubert let his eyes scan the students making their way towards the classrooms.

“Miss von Varley is wearing gloves, but tugs at them as if they bother her,” he muttered, “As an archer, I imagine they are troublesome. Von Riegan wears no gloves but has the tendency to keep his hands in his pockets it seems. Gautier wears gloves but is touching any one.”

Edelgard looked up from her book to look around and confirm his words, and she squinted towards someone in the distance. “What about Ferdinand over there?”

A groan escaped Hubert. “Von Aegir is that particular breed of noble who will always wear gloves even if the Goddess came down and said he didn’t have to. ‘ _It’s a nobles' job to protect themselves from undeserving commoners!_ ’” He said in a mocking voice.

“Perhaps,” Edelgard said before returning to her book, “Or perhaps he wants to find his soulmate. He is a hopeless romantic.”

“An idiot then.” Hubert glared towards Ferdinand who had caught his eye and frowned back. “We can not afford to have people with their heads in the clouds in the upcoming fight. I will not risk your life like that my lady.”

“Just because _you_ don’t get along with him, Hubert, does not make him worthless. He’s friends with almost everyone,” Hubert let out a bark of laughter at her words, but she continued, “And is a skilled fighter, something we can not discount.”

“His father is a wretch. How do we know he is not to follow in his footsteps.” Hubert retorted as Ferdinand left the courtyard, a tension in his shoulders that wasn’t there upon his arrival.

Edelgard hummed. “We shall just have to work to keep his father away from him. Based on his loud exclamations of chivalry, I can’t imagine he loves his father. Quite similar to someone else I know.” She finished with an amused glance towards Hubert.

Were he not so devoted to his lady, Hubert would have stormed away. Instead, he hissed out a breath and clenched his gloved hands tightly. “We are nothing alike and I will be dead in the ground before we see eye to eye. I’m sure von Aegir will agree with me on that.”

“Change happens one step at a time, Hubert. One day you may think differently.” Edelgard laughed as she closed her book. She stood and smoothed her skirt as Hubert positioned himself at her side. “Let us be off, we have an exercise with the other houses in the morning and I have some plans that must be finalized.”

“As my Lady wishes.”

~

“What are you reading there Ferdie?” Dorthea asked, startling Ferdinand from his intense book reading. He let out a yelp as he slammed the book closed. 

“Dorthea! Do you not know it is impolite to interrupt a man while he is enjoying a novel?” His voice came out in gasps, “You scared me half to death!”

Dorthea dropped into the chair next to him in the library, ignoring the looks of the pages glaring in their direction before they returned to their work. “I did say your name many times before you responded. I think that was ruder than my transgression.” She said with a sniff. Ferdinand let out a sigh. 

“You are correct. My apologies Dorthea.”

She gave him a wan smile as she looked over the book he had quickly closed. “ _Great Marriages of the Adrestian Empire_ ,” Dorthea read out, “I’m not sure I have anything to say to that Ferdie. Care to enlighten your friend?”

Ferdinand felt his face heat up. “It...It is nothing really. Just a childish thought that bears no mention.”

“Humor me?”

After a moment of hesitation, Ferdinand opened the book and flipped through the pages. “I guess I have been thinking more about marriage with our time at Garreg Mach coming to an end and, well, soulmates. I wanted to know...if...if anyone had met their soulmate through an arranged marriage.”

“This is the most asinine noble bull--”

“Dorthea!”

She shook her head in frustration, curls bouncing around her face “No, it’s ridiculous! Nobles have such an impossible standard to live towards, so not only are you born into such privilege, you have these _rules_ to live towards that make you miserable! And the rules make no sense!”

Ferdinand let out a small laugh. “Careful Dorthea, one might think you are sympathetic to me.” She gave him a fierce side-eye.

“Well you’re an idiot who buys into this whole way of thinking, so I’d say there’s no concern there.” She grumbled. Grabbing the book from him, Dorthea flipped through the pages, a frown forming. “What’s so wrong with wanting to find the one person who will help you truly see the world?”

“The role of a noble is hard--”

“Cut the shit, Ferdinand. What do _you_ think?”

Ferdinand paused and looked down to his hands, his brown gloves beginning to show wear from his almost endless horse training and lance work. He would have to send for another pair soon. “I think I will never find my soulmate and I have to learn to be okay with that. My duty must be to the Empire.” He let out a weak laugh. “It is all I have ever known.”

“Your happiness matters too, Ferdie.” She reached her hand out, uncovered as usual, and laid it softly on his arm. Ferdinand jumped, unused to being touched so casually. It took all his will to not just _lean_ into the feeling. 

“Oh! But Dorthea, you should not touch unless—”

“I have already found my soulmate!” Dorthea spilled out in a rush, her cheeks darkening. “I-You don’t need to worry about your honor or...whatever.”

Ferdinand blinked at her, a swirl of emotions. Happiness, jealousy, joy, _anger_. “I...I am happy for you.” He managed to say in a polite voice. Dorthea gave him a look and Ferdinand did his best to stare back with the placid smile affixed to his face.

“You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I would never,” Ferdinand said, looking back to the book in his hands, words beginning to blur, “Finding true love is beautiful. Your life has been hard and it brings me some comfort to know you have someone who will love you unconditionally.”

Dorthea let out a soft sigh and passed him a handkerchief without a word. “Perhaps when Eddie is ruler, she can do away with these stupid ideas as well.” 

Ferdinand laughed. “That would be her greatest accomplishment I do believe.” He dabbed at his eye and let a more natural smile return to his face as he passed the kerchief back. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Ferdinand flipped through the book in front of him while Dorthea took out a mirror to check her reflection, humming a quiet song

“If you could choose, though, who would you want it to be?” Dorthea asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and snapping the compact shut. She looked towards Ferdinand with a crooked smile. “Someone we know? A mysterious suitor? The professor? Eddie?”

Ferdinand let out a choked laugh. “It will not change anything--”

“Oh humor me, Ferdie.”

He sighed before closing the book and giving Dorthea his full attention. “They would have to be dedicated to their cause. Working for the betterment of those less fortunate and willing to work hard. Their soul would be kind and we would be able to talk at length about anything and everything.” Ferdinand felt his heart beat faster as he was able to spill the thoughts he had kept so close to his chest. “They would be a skilled fighter and leader, standing proud on both the battlefield and in our home. They would enjoy taking tea time daily with me, going on rides around our estates, dancing in the moonlight…” His voice trailed off as he tried to create the perfect vision of his soulmate.

There was a pause before Dorthea stifled a laugh. “Oh, Ferdie,” she gasped out as his face fell, “I’m not laughing at you, that sounds beautiful, it’s just... _that sounds like Hubert_.”

“Von Vestra?!” Ferdinand hissed, his demeanor changing in an instant. “That, that _snake_ is nothing like that! Just thinking about him turns my stomach. He is conniving, cruel, and just...he drinks _coffee_ for Goddesses' sake!”

Dorthea giggled, “Methinks the Lord doth protest too much.”

Ferdinand pushed himself up from the table, the chair screeching against the floor. “Methinks I should find a quieter place to read where I will not be teased so. Good day Dorthea.” He said with a short bow as he all but stormed out of the library, leaving Dorthea to watch him with a small grin.

“Oh, he’s far too much fun to rile up.”

  
  


~

Hubert looked at the celebrations around him and felt nothing but _exhaustion_. The professor had returned to them and Edelgard was the happiest she had been perhaps in years. The skirmish that had taken place only reminded him of their skills on the battlefield and, while the party for their return was surely to leak out to their enemies, Hubert took grim satisfaction that it would only bolster their forces and reputation. 

“Hubert! Relax and celebrate! The professor is back as good as new!” 

A withering stare to where Caspar was sloshing his drink onto the table was all Hubert could muster in response. He wasn’t sure the last time he slept longer than a few hours in the past couple weeks and now that Edelgard had another to watch out for her, he believed he had earned a short break away from the drunken revelry that had consumed everyone. He slipped from the dining hall and made his way towards his quarters and his bed.

“H-Hubert?” A small voice said to his side, startling him enough to bring black fire to his fingertips.

“Bernadetta,” Hubert said with a frown, “You should know better to sneak up on me. What do you want?” Internally he flinched at how harsh he sounded. The many cups of coffee with little sleep were beginning to catch up with him.

“Oh, I’m so so sorry,” her face darkened, and Hubert bit back the sigh that was threatening to escape him, “but have you seen Ferdinand anywhere? We have an evening patrol tonight and, um, we should probably get started.”

“I’m sure the Emperor would not mind you missing one night. I’m sure von Aegir is off somewhere in the dining hall deep in his cups, prattling on about nobility and such.” Hubert scoffed. Ferdinand and he had become cordial to one another in the past few months, occasionally taking breaks with one another to talk about strategy and the future of the empire. While no longer at each other's throats as they had been in their school days, Hubert felt the other noble to be tolerable at best, and a fool at worst. 

“But we can’t rest yet, can we?” Bernadetta was twisting her hands together, gloveless as ever since they turned against the church. “Y-you would be the first to say that this would be the time for our enemies to strike when our guard is down.”

Hubert let out the sigh that he had tried to hold in. He must be out of it if _Bernadetta_ of all people was lecturing him on protecting his Emperor. “I have taught you well it seems,” Hubert said as he drew himself up from the minuscule slouch he had allowed himself, “I will find Ferdinand and send him to meet you at the guard post.”

“Thank you, Hubert--oh! Your gloves!”

Looking down, Hubert bit back the curse on his tongue. The surprise of Bernadetta appearing at his side and the magic it had sparked had burnt the tips of his gloves, rendering them charred and ridiculous looking. While most of his gloves allowed him to channel his magic through them, apparently the pair he had grabbed prior to the celebrations had not been one of them.

“I can mend those for you?” She offered as Hubert peeled them off his hands. 

“Unless you can make them magic resistant, you would be wasting your time,” Hubert said with a frown. “Good evening to you Bernadetta. I will send von Aegir your way when I find him.”

With an incline of his head, Hubert left Bernadetta standing in the courtyard by the Great Hall. He thought of all the places Ferdinand could be, and resigned himself to having to search the entire monastery. 

After a half-hour of searching he found Ferdinand in the furthest nook of the library, surrounded by books with titles like ‘ _Fodland Agricultural Records’_ and ‘ _Treaties of the Noble Houses of Leister._ ’ It seemed as if Ferdinand might be taking his role as advisor to the Emperor seriously for once. The thought made Hubert’s mouth twitch towards a smile, though it quickly faded to a frown. Ferdinand seemed deep in slumber, a soft snore escaping him with every breath.

“Von Aegir. Wake up.”

No response. Hubert tried again, louder.

“Ferdinand von Aeger you are late to your watch rotation.”

Not even a twitch. This was _ridiculous_.

“If you don’t wake up now, I’m throwing you into the deepest, darkest dungeon I know and no one will ever find you.”

Ferdinand shifted and Hubert was relieved that it was done and he could go to bed himself, but all that changed was his hair fell from the unstable bun it had been held up in. Hubert let out a sigh. Perhaps the man would not hear him through the thick curtain of hair now covering his ears. He reached out and brushed the hair away from his face, tucking the copper hair behind Ferdinand’s ear.

_What--_

Ferdinand didn’t move, but Hubert could feel, _could see_ , his hand trembling as he pulled it away from the sleeping man. 

_That's--_

_No--_

Color was blooming through his vision, causing his eyes to dart from the mahogany of the bookcases to the blues and black of the book covers to the copper copper _copper_ hair. He clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the sharp breaths he was taking in. Backing away slowly, Hubert found he could not take his eyes off of Ferdinand. The rich red of his coat, the soft brown of his pants, the inviting pink of his lips--

That was the last straw in Hubert’s mind as he turned on his heel and stalked from the library as fast as he could. Passing by a guard he growled out some order for them to wake the sleeping lord (‘ _Soulmate’ a voice inside whispered_ ) before retreating to his room. Once inside and the door securely locked, he slid to the floor, hands fisted in his hair. ‘ _Such weakness,’_ he thought as he tugged at his messy locks, ‘ _letting this get to you.’_

“It is nothing,” Hubert hissed to no one, “I will overcome this.”

Should he tell his Lady? No, no he couldn’t. The surprise would only take her mind away from their goal and Hubert would have none of that. No. It was best to keep the fact to himself. Seeing color would be a boon in fact, able to more accurately cast and see things would only give them an advantage. 

_And Ferdinand…_

Ferdinand could never know. Here in the privacy of his room, Hubert could admit that the other man was handsome and, well, perhaps not a total idiot, but... _soulmate?_ He let out a dark chuckle. It seemed the goddess he had forsaken would have the last laugh. His opposite in every way was the one he was destined to be with. Destinies were made to be changed, though, weren’t they? The past five years were proof that nothing was a guarantee. Yes, there would be nothing to this so long as Hubert said nothing. Secrets were his specialty, what was one more?

His mind made up and resolve set Hubert pulled himself up and made it to his bed, the weight of the past few weeks finally catching up with him. Collapsing into his pillow he couldn’t help his final thought of just how _alive_ Ferdinand had looked and how beautiful his copper hair was before sleep finally took him.

~

“Ah, Hubert! It is so good to have you back!” Ferdinand couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice as Hubert slid into the chair opposite him. “I trust that your...meetings...went well?”

Hubert let out a low hum as his eyes darted from Ferdinand to the steaming cup on the table before he took it in his hands with the utmost care. “Everything is as it should be now. My...apologies for missing our last few tea times.”

It was true that Hubert had all but disappeared for the past month following the return of their professor. When Ferdinand inquired to Edelgard the reason behind it, she seemed almost as confused as he was. Something about making sure some foreign contacts were holding up their end of the bargain, which Ferdinand was sure meant threatening and potentially torturing those poor contacts. He had a lot of time to think about all that Hubert could do from the shadows (some of those things he would _never_ admit to another soul).

“Apology accepted,” Ferdinand said with a smile. “I have missed you, ah, we all have missed you.” He took his cup into his hands and took a small sip, relishing in the floral taste and smell. “Somehow it was not the same arguing with Edelgard when you are not there to interrupt it.”

“You mean interjecting your foolish ideas at every opportunity?”

“Oh, hush. She is not as feisty as you are when it comes to my wonderful ideas.” Ferdinand watched as Hubert snorted into his coffee cup, the shadow of a smile on his face. The late afternoon light cast shadows onto his long face and Ferdinand wondered just what colors were playing on Hubert's face. The thought came unbidden and suddenly, causing him to almost choke on the sip of tea he had been taking.

“Ferdinand are you alright?” Hubert looked at him with concern, putting his cup down delicately. Ferdinand could feel his face heat as his mind unhelpfully supplied that perhaps after Hubert helped him through the coughing fit perhaps he would touch--

“Just some tea caught in my throat,” he rasped through another bout of coughing. ‘ _Thank the Goddess he can’t see how flushed I am_ ,’ Ferdinand thought as he dabbed at his mouth with his handkerchief. “No need for concern.”

Hubert frowned as the look on his face became stormy. “Is this a new blend? Perhaps someone knew that it was going to the Prime Minister and slipped something in it. Have you tested this batch as I taught you?”

“I have had this blend for the past three months and am finishing up the bag with this pot,” Ferdinand said, unable to stifle his eye roll, “You tested it when I first got it and it stays in my desk drawer at all times until I am preparing it.”

“But you’re not always at your desk. There could have been a breach in security while I was away--”

“Hubert,” Ferdinand said, reaching over the table and putting his hand over Hubert’s drumming fingertips. There was a pause as both of them looked to where they were now connected, separated by two pairs of gloves. This was new. They had never touched before so casually and in that moment Ferdinand could not identify the feeling that coursed through his body at the slight warmth that now rested under his hand.

As if he had been hit with a spell, Ferdinand drew back suddenly. “I am sorry, that was uncalled for Hubert,” he said, feeling as out of breath as he had a moment ago in his coughing fit. The other man seemed to be frozen. “Please, can you forgive me?”

Hubert let out a small cough and shook his head. “Think nothing of it, Ferdinand. I have been told my idle tapping can drive people to distraction.” He offered Ferdinand a nod as he took another sip of his coffee. 

“Do you…” Ferdinand blurted out before hesitating, thinking how foolish his words might sound. Hubert looked at him expectantly. “Do you think about your soulmate?” He all but whispered.

The other man seemed surprised by his question, an unguarded expression of shock on his face before smoothing into a more neutral expression. “It’s of little importance to me. Nothing can get in the way of Lady Edelgard’s goals and the whole soulmate situation would be...distracting.”

“I suppose you are correct.” Ferdinand sighed as he took a sip of his cooling tea. He felt his heart clench at Hubert’s words for reasons he couldn’t immediately identify. 

“Bloodstains hide better when people can’t see the color.” Hubert let out a dark chuckle. “Besides, who would want to be with someone like me?”

“Do not talk about yourself like that,” Ferdinand said, setting his tea down with a clatter. “You are an incredible man. You work hard in order to make our future better, taking tasks on that would make a lesser man tremble. You are kind when it matters and I--Lady Edelgard would be lost without you.”

The sounds of the monastery fell over Ferdinand and Hubert as they looked at each other over the table. For not the first time, Ferdinand wished he could read Hubert’s expressions as well as he knew Hubert could read his. It was with a start that Ferdinand watched as Hubert covered his mouth with a hand, not fast enough to hide a smile that made him, for that brief moment, look _radiant_.

“Perhaps I need to ask you to put your compliments in writing as well,” Hubert’s voice came out muffled from his hand, and Ferdinand wondered if the shadow on Hubert’s face was a blush forming, but, no, _probably a cloud overhead_ , he thought with a smile.

“I do quite enjoy writing letters, perhaps I will send some your way if you are to take more long trips away.”

“I would like that Ferdinand.”

~

~~_Von Aegir_ ~~

~~_Ferdinand_ ~~

~~_Ferdie_ ~~

~~_Beloved_ ~~

_Ferdinand,_

Hubert glared at the paper in front of him as if it had personally offended him and his lady with its existence. Edelgard had commented on his continued distraction around a certain Prime Minister, lightly suggesting that he take a break and write out his frustrations. ' _I've kept a diary these long years, it certainly helps my thoughts,'_ she had said as she shuffled papers around, ' _perhaps it could help you as well.'_

The thought of having a record of his feelings made Hubert want to throttle someone, but his Lady's words gave him some pause. The two of them had taken to writing letters to one another as they traveled around the continent for the war effort, keeping polite, if detached conversation up. He had thought if he could organize his true, inner thoughts about Ferdinand, perhaps he could look at them objectively and firmly tuck them away forever. The aborted starts of the letter he was writing were proof that it was going to be an uphill struggle.

_I am writing to you today to express my feelings for you_

Too formal.

_I think I love--_

Too direct, Hubert scribbled the words out with a growl.

_You're my soulmate_

Even seeing the words on the page made his heart clench, and Hubert crumpled up the paper entirely. Perhaps he was going about this all wrong. With a new piece of paper in front of him, Hubert looked at its emptiness and let the dam keeping his personal thoughts back crack just a little as he furiously began to write.

_I cannot stop thinking about you, Ferdinand. Our meetings are the highlight of my day, seeing your beautiful smile, the soft pink of your cheeks, your amber eyes, and goddess you don't even know how handsome you are. You don't know the exact shade of your hair, how it catches in the sunlight, how it falls against your tanned skin, how badly I wish to--_

_I am such a selfish man, keeping this information from you. All I have ever received from you is kindness and honesty, and, like the spider I am, I hide away, not wanting to taint you and drag you into the darkness with me--_

_You can't love me, can you? How could you? How could anyone?_

_I don’t think I could ever be good enough for you._

Hubert took a deep shuddering breath, placing his quill down to read over everything he had written. ‘ _Pathetic,_ ’ he thought with a rough chuckle. He picked up the paper and it caught fire in an instant. His Lady had been right, of course, that this little exercise had helped Hubert organize his thoughts, thoughts that were to be kept under lock and key in the far back of his mind. There were far more important things to focus on, to prepare for.

“Perhaps…” Hubert muttered as he rose from his desk to prepare for his evening meetings in the shadows. “...After the war?”

The thought caught him off guard and he allowed himself a small but true smile. The war could not last forever. If he lived, _if Ferdinand lived_ …

Hubert would reveal everything to the man that so utterly claimed his heart. 

~

The smoke stung Ferdinand's eyes as he used his higher vantage point to look for survivors in the wreckage. All around him were half-burned buildings and smoldering ruins of what had once been Fhirdiad. In his youth, he had read about the frigid northern capital and had hoped to visit one day, but the war, no, _Rhea_ , had all but destroyed the city, leaving it a ruined hellscape. The fighting had almost ended, only small pockets of those fiercely loyal remained, and they were being taken care of while Ferdinand began what was to be a difficult search and rescue for any survivors.

 _Such a senseless loss of life_ , he thought as his horse neatly sidestepped a pile of stones that could have been a pathway at some point. Early in the fighting Ferdinand had learned to mentally distance himself from the atrocities of war, but now, now that fighting was coming to the end, his eyes drank in the destruction, the death, the chaos, leaving him gasping for what little air he could find. 

“Any-anyone here?” He called out, hoping the quiver in his voice would go unnoticed. Soft crackling and the shifting of rubble was his only response, so he continued on. The road became more and more torn up as he made his way through what had to have been a market square at one point. Only bodies of kingdom soldiers remained, a small blessing as Ferdinand couldn’t have handled any commoners who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time amongst the dead. He cast his gaze around, eyes landing on a dark figure leaning up against a half-collapsed wall. With a soft click of his tongue, he steered his horse closer. 

Curiosity turned to horror as Ferdinand recognized the body. _Hubert._ “Hubert!” he cried out, leaping from his horse and running as fast as he could across the uneven ground. He felt guilt course through him at not thinking of his dear friend throughout the battle, not wondering where Hubert was and why he wasn’t at Edelgards side. As he ran closer, Ferdinand felt his throat close up and a sob choke out. The ground around Hubert was torn up from what had to have been great and terrible magic attacks, but the dark splatters of blood on the stone and the dagger embedded in his side terrified Ferdinand. 

“Hubert, Hubert, _no_ ,” he murmured as he kneeled at the mages side. With a trembling hand, Ferdinand reached over and felt for a pulse, finding one sluggish and faint beneath his fingers. Hubert’s eyes fluttered open and looked at Ferdinand with confusion.

“Ferdi...didn’t think...you…” He ground out, voice rough and weak. 

“Well, you do not know me very well do you?” Ferdinand tried to say with a smile, but he could feel tears begin to slide down his face, undoubtedly leaving trails down his soot streaked face. “I would have always come for you.”

Hubert’s mouth twitched as if he was trying to hold back a smile, a painfully familiar look that Ferdinand had always relished in their meetings over tea and coffee. A weak cough escaped Hubert and Ferdinand watched as Hubert's eyes darted back and forth from Ferdinand to his surroundings. “...Edelgard?”

“Victorious as we knew she would be,” Ferdinand grabbed for Hubert's hands, strangely bare for once. His gloves must have been destroyed in the intense magical battle that had taken place, and Ferdinand could see burns and cuts crisscrossing the pale white of Hubert’s skin. He watched as Hubert bowed his head with a sigh and Ferdinand felt his heart beat faster in fear, “You must congratulate her yourself. She would want to hear it from you directly.”

Every breath seemed to come slower and softer from Hubert. Ferdinand knew he would be of no use and made to stand in order to race to find a healer. “No,” Hubert groaned, his hand holding Ferdinand fast to him, keeping him rooted in place “...gloves…”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Ferdinand said with a wild laugh, “it would be improper for you to see Edelgard in such a state. Please, wear mine.” With urgency, Ferdinand peeled his gloves off and was about to put them onto Hubert's hands when the other man began to cough. He was leaning forward, exacerbating the wounds he had sustained and Ferdinand placed his hand on Hubert’s shoulder to steady him. Impulsively he placed a soft kiss on Hubert's forehead and leaned him back against the grey stone wall, watching as Hubert’s soft green eyes fluttered closed, and--

_Green--_

_Crimson--_

_Deep purple--_

_Crimsoncrimsoncrimson--_

“You,” Ferdinand breathed out, running his thumb across Hubert’s pale pink cheek, “it was you all along.” He could feel so many emotions were crashing inside him ( _pain, anger, sadness, joy, fear, so much fear_ ). “Why...why did you not tell me?”

There was no response and Ferdinand felt panic grip him. He would not, _could not_ , leave Hubert ( _his soulmate_ ), but if he didn’t...what then? All he could bear to do was continue to softly stroke Hubert’s face, taking in every inch of pale skin, raven hair, and praying to a goddess he still believed in for one more chance to see Hubert’s-- _his beloved, his soulmate_ \--eyes once more.

~

“It’s good to see you awake,” Edelgard’s voice rang through the quiet sleepiness of the Garreg Mach infirmary, startling Hubert from his reverie. He looked away from the window to find Edelgard walking towards him with a smile on her face, dressed down in tan riding pants and a black tunic. “For a while, we weren’t sure…”

Hubert glanced down at his hands, bandaged tightly from the wounds he sustained through the final battle. The healers said it was too delicate of work for them to heal with magic, leaving him to wait out the healing naturally. His various other wounds were at least partially mended and he had, with overt threats, guaranteed his release from the infirmary that afternoon. 

“There is still work to be done my lady, you would not be rid of me so easy,” he said, voice still rough from disuse, “I am sorry that--”

Edelgard waved a hand, dismissing the rest of his comment. “You are forgiven Hubert if that is what you need to hear.” She paused before sitting down on the corner of Hubert’s bed. “You are correct that there is work to be done, but Hubert, you were out for almost two weeks.” Edelgard’s voice caught briefly before she continued on. “I would not want my dearest...dearest friend to push himself too hard through his healing."

"I vow to take," Hubert paused, "a couple of days off."

There was a moment of silence before Edelgard let out a laugh. "I guess that is as good as I will get." They sat in companionable silence for a while, Edelgard looking around the infirmary with an appraising eye and Hubert returned to looking out the window. 

“Were you ever going to tell Ferdinand?”

Hubert choked on the breath he was taking in, Edelgard’s question catching him off guard. “I-I have no--”

“You may keep things close to you, but others are not so trained.” Edelgard interrupted, an edge creeping into her voice. “We almost had to knock him out to get you to our healers when we found you in the battle. How long, Hubert, how long did you--no. I don’t want to know that answer. But my first question stands.”

“Yes,” Hubert whispered, looking at his hands and feeling his face heat up. “I had planned to tell him once we took Ferdiad.”

A small hand placed itself on top of his bandaged ones, startling Hubert. He looked up to see Edelgard giving him a small, sad smile. “I think you need to talk with him.” Hubert swallowed hard and nodded without a word. She gave his hand a squeeze and stood up. “You will take the next few days off to recover and then we will begin with some _light_ paperwork. I will expect you in my office in four days at nine sharp.”

“As my lady commands,” Hubert said with an incline of his head, relieved at the prospect of being useful sooner rather than later. He watched Edelgard leave before he pushed himself from the bed, standing on weak legs. He knew he shouldn’t push himself, but all his thoughts for the past half a day he had been conscious had been about Ferdinand. Bits and pieces of the battle had returned to Hubert, but the worst memory was the look of pain and anguish that marred Ferdinand's beautiful face as he slid into what he had thought was the nothingness of death.

Dressing took much of his energy, and Hubert knew all he could do would be to return to his own room and sleep off some more of his injuries. He threw his coat over his shoulder and slowly began the walk back to his room. It was late enough in the afternoon that most had found their way to the dining hall or other activities, a fact Hubert was grateful for. The only person worth seeing had been Bernadetta who seemed to understand his desire to not speak to anyone, giving him a small wave and turning down a different path to leave him be. By the time he reached the bottom of the dorm stairs, though, Hubert was shaking with exhaustion. Looking up the staircase he took several deep breaths to prepare himself for what would undoubtedly be an arduous climb.

“Care for some help?”

Hubert stiffened as Ferdinand came to his side, resplendent in a richly embroidered coat of navy and gold, copper hair plaited over his left shoulder. An arm was offered and Hubert debated just walking away and sleeping in a hedge. He knew he couldn’t run forever though, so, with a nod, he took Ferdinand’s arm and they began a slow walk up the stairs. 

Nothing else was said between them as they made it into the hallway and towards Hubert's room. When they arrived, Ferdinand opened the door and allowed Hubert to enter, the smell of coffee and something acrid immediately calming him. He looked to where Ferdinand lingered in the door and felt his stomach clench. _Better to rip the bandage off now…_

“Would you...come in. Please?” Hubert rasped, voice rougher than it had any right to be. He was gifted with a smile that made his heart beat faster. It was a smile that showed no anger and Hubert felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Entering a gentleman's room unsupervised, what tales will the gossips tell?” Ferdinand said as he shut the door behind him. Hubert sat heavily on the bed, sighing at the feeling of being off his feet.

“The gossips can hang for all I care.”

Ferdinand let out a soft laugh but still stood in the doorway, his eyes glancing around the room, looking everywhere but at Hubert. It was a suffocating silence that fell over the room before Hubert could bear it no longer.

“Colors are truly marvelous, aren’t they?” He blurted out. Ferdinand started as if he had forgotten Hubert was in the room. 

“Oh, yes. Indeed.” Ferdinand replied almost breathless. “Imagine my chagrin however when I discovered some truly horrible colors in my wardrobe upon our return. The horses have never had such exquisite towels.”

Hubert laughed at his words, leaning against the wall and closed his eyes. “I’m sure they are very appreciative.”

“Undoubtedly.” There was a pause from Ferdinand before he began again. “To think I may have never seen color if you hadn’t been dying.”

Hubert winced at his words, now refusing to open his eyes. “I...I had planned on telling you.” He said softly. “It was never my intention to hurt you.”

“Intentions mean nothing if you are dead though.” Ferdinand retorted, a sharpness to his words that cut right into Hubert. “I could have gone my whole life without color if you had died in that square. We could have…” Hubert listened as Ferdinand began to move away from where he had been standing. It came as a shock when Hubert heard him kneeling in front of him, his eyes fluttering open as Ferdinand took his hands into his own. He was graced with a soft smile, Ferdinands amber eyes bright with unshed tears. Hubert felt his own eyes begin to water, emotions he had kept such tight control over unraveling in his exhaustion.

“Please forgive me,” he whispered. “I was afraid any distraction would compromise me...and would be unwelcome to you.”

“Oh you foolish man,” Ferdinand laughed, bringing Huberts bandaged hands to his lips. “I have wished it was you for some time. Perhaps I was harsh at the beginning of our friendship, but there is truly no one else I would rather have been blessed with as a soulmate.” With a gentle tug, he pulled Hubert forward, his glowing face looking reverently up to Hubert. “Your eyes are such a beautiful green.”

What else could Hubert do, but lean down and place a kiss on his soulmates wanting lips. Colors he couldn’t even name burst behind his eyelids, tears of joy falling down his face. Ferdinand held his face reverently, brushing away the tears and eventually pulling back to smile up at Hubert. 

“I plan to spend the rest of my days making up for lost time,” Hubert murmured as he placed a kiss on Ferdinand’s forehead. A twinge at his side caused him to wince. “After I get some rest I think.”

Ferdinand laughed and gave him another kiss. Oh, Hubert would never get tired of this. “Of course my love.” With Ferdinands help and many breaks for kisses and soft touches, Hubert was tucked into bed feeling exhausted as ever, but oh so happy. There would be much for them to discuss, but for now, Hubert relished slipping into sleep with Ferdinand whispering soft words of adoration into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
